Blood
by darla101
Summary: A Padme being alive fic. Will have the classic characters in it too. UPDATE 24 APRIL 03!
1. Default Chapter

Notes: This is an AU, inspired by Outer Rim, Force Bond and By The Grace Of Lady Vader.  
  
I was thinking along the lines of "What if Padme came back to him, a few years along the line? What would happen?"  
  
I wanted to do a chronicle of what would happen if Ani/Vader getting better from his injuries.  
  
So I thought what about combining the two? This is what happened. The back story will be revealed as you read. Don't worry I won't forget the twins and that will be explained.  
Blood  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Padme looked up from her book, in the upper left wing in their house. She's been peacefully reading Sonnets in the overly stuffed chair of the nursery. Although, she wondered, if it could be called that. She wondered if she had ever seen a nursery that was so dull, and lifeless. Even the liveliest thing in this nursery was the mass of blonde hair and blankets was completely still, fast asleep.  
  
"Shhh." she shushed her daughter. The fiery eleven year old was standing in the doorway, wearing a purple satin top with pink, white and red fake diamonds running in streaks a cross her torso. She was wearing black jeans, and her hair was running wildly across her shoulders and she looked like an angel: a messy angel but an angel none the less. "What are you coming in here yelling about?"  
  
"You promised to take me to the park," The girl announced.  
  
Padme sighed. Shed only just remembered the promise to that little girl, or not so little anymore, and she supposed a walk would be nice. And it wasn't as if her Father would take her. "Alright, you go and get your hair brush. You're not going out like that. I'll meet you in by the study, okay?"  
  
The girl was so excited she just ran off without a word. They didn't do things like this often. There always had to be guards, protection. The risk of who they were being discovered was too much. She couldn't let anything happen to her babies. Not after.what happened  
  
'No,' she thought, stopping her trail of thought dead. This wasn't the time. She switched on her com, and her husband. It was easier than walking to the other wing. Ani answered almost instantaneously.  
  
"Can you ask of the aides to look in on Ani? I don't want him left alone."  
  
Ani pushed some of the buttons and then turned to Padme, "You're going out?"  
  
She nodded affirmative, "Promised Shmi I'd take her to the park."  
  
Ani tilted his head slightly, "Is that wise this close?"  
  
Padme said, "She's restless. She wants out. I don't want to put up with a grumpy eleven year old because she cant go out."  
  
Anakin nodded slowly. "Be careful. The team is waiting at the door." And with that, he switched the Com off.  
  
Padme walked down to meet her daughter thinking only one thing.  
  
'Why can't things ever be normal in this family?" 


	2. Cold

"Alyn, come down from there!"  
  
Luke Skywalker looked up at the yell, of a young woman in slacks and her wild red hair pulled into such a tight pony tale, Luke could almost hear the hair protest. He smiled at the thought, and looked to see what all the commotion was about. There was a young boy, climbing over one of y-wings. The boy, whose mop of unruly hair showed her blood relation to the angry young woman who was running up to the hanger. The woman stopped and yelled again.  
  
"Kayton! Kay, your son is right by the hatch! For forces sake, get him!"  
  
Sure enough, a dark-haired pilot, one of the gold's, he thought, opened the hatch. The young girl was a good few hundred metres away, but he could still see the boy's eyes light up seeing his Father. Kayton picked up the boy, who was now giggling, and set him in the seat behind him. The pilot turned to the woman, and shouted down that hes watch him better.  
  
Luke turned from the scene, his stomach in knots. He'd never been like that. He'd never have anything that. He'd never be taught how to fly by his father, because he wasn't there. He was gone. Like Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were gone. Like everyone seemed to go around him. He shuddered suddenly feeling very cold.  
  
Dismissing the feeling as just a creepy force feeling, he headed off to meet his family, Leia and Han, in the mess hall.  
  
But he still couldn't shake the cold.  
  
---  
  
On Coruscant, Vader could feel a cold shiver go down his back. Then, as if by summons, he could hear screaming. Not the people kind, but the baby kind. It sounds like Anakin felt that too. Why weren't the aides going I after him?  
  
'Must I do everything myself?' He thought, pushing himself from his study, and walking through the hallways and up the stairs to where the two year olds nursery was. It was ridiculous, really. A babies room in the same house as a sith?  
  
To his surprise, when he got to the door way, there was an aide in the nursery, but Anakin was not calming down. The two year old was screaming. Then, suddenly, he stopped.  
  
"There, see?" The aide said gently. "You were just a little grumpy."  
  
But Anakin wasn't calming because of the aides jiggling and soothing, he was stretching his miniscule arms out towards the doorway. And looked about to get upset again.  
  
"Now what's wrong?" commented the confused aide. The child was doing his best to climb over his shoulder, then came out in a slightly whiny but almost - relieved? - voice, "Dad - dy!"  
  
At this the aide looked around, to see the Dark Lord standing unnaturally still in the doorway. 'Remind me to teach him not to call me that.' Vader noted mentally. He strode forward in the room, and the little boy did his best to squirm off the aide. "You're dismissed, lieutenant." He picked the toddler out of the aide's arms, and he saluted and left the room. Sitting on one of the over stuffed chairs in the room, and the little boy snuggled up to him. He just understand it.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" He asked the toddler.  
  
"Cold..Dark..Shiv-v-vry."  
  
"You'll have to get used to it around here, I'm afraid."  
  
---  
  
Short I know, but what can I say?  
  
I feel blocked! 


End file.
